memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Strangers from the Sky
THE EPIC NOVEL OF FIRST CONTACT BETWEEN MAN AND VULCAN! Summary ;From the book jacket: :James Kirk didn't normally pay much attention to this thing — a best-selling book, and a controversial one at that. But ''Strangers From the Sky had piqued his interest — and everyone else's, it seemed. For the book disputed a fact well know to every Federation schoolboy: That Earth's first encounter with alien life had occured when the UNSS Icarus came upon the humanoid people of Alpha Centauri in 2048.'' :'' Strangers claimed that history was wrong... that humanity's first contact with another sapient species had taken place years earlier. And that when the two races met, something happened. Something so climactic, so dangerous, that it had been wiped from the records and kept secret by both worlds for almost two centuries.'' :But when Kirk read the book, it triggered strange dreams... nightmares that threatened first his health, then his sanity. It was only when he discovered that Spock also shared those dreams that the Admiral began to wonder: Could there be more to this book than he or anyone guessed...? FURTHER SUMMARY Background Information * The premise of this novel (a Vulcan scoutship crashing and forcing Vulcans and humans to interact before the "official" first contact between the two races known to history) was reused in a very similar manner in . * The framing sequences of this story are set prior to the TOS episode and between and . * The "author's forward" of the book in the story puts the "official" first contact between man and Vulcan as occuring in the year 2065 (some 17 years after first encountering beings from Alpha Centauri in 2048). Obviously, these events were contradicted by those seen in . * The book was re-released as part of the "Celebrating 40 Years of Star Trek" novel series from Pocket Books, with a new added afterword by author Bonnanno. * The audiobook adaptation was performed by George Takei and Leonard Nimoy, and was released on cassette and as part of the Star Trek 25th Anniversary Audio Collection CD set. Characters ; James T. Kirk ; Spock ; Leonard McCoy ; Nyota Uhura: Kirk met Uhura in Earth Spacedock who was in company with Cleante alFaisal. ; Dr. Krista Sivertsen: A former student of McCoy's who attended his lectures when he was still married. McCoy visited the psychatrist to talk about Admiral Kirk with her. Krista was also the room mate of Elizabeth Dehner during their internship and exchanged letters until Dehner's first space mission after Aldebaran. ; Purdi: The Troyian Purdi owns a book store on Earth where Kirk bought Strangers from the Sky. ;Cleante alFaisal: Kirk met her in Earth Spacedock. She was the decisive factor why Kirk bought Strangers from the Sky as she claimed a character from the novel was an ancestor of her. ::Cleante is a character from the author's novel "Dwellers in the Crucible". ;T'Shael: Vulcan with a blood disease who needs to consult Dr. M'Benga on a regular basis. ::T'Shael is a character from the author's novel "Dwellers in the Crucible". Vulcan crew ;T'Lera: Commander of the mission. She had no contact with her son's father Sotir in a long time. Together with her son she is one of two survivors of the crashlanding in 2045. ;T'Preth: Helmsman and linguist. ;Savar: Prefect Savar established the rules of interstellar exploration and was the father of Commander T'Lera. He observed the last two major wars on Earth. In 2045 he died at the age of 221.4 years. ;Sorahl: Navigator aboard the Vulcan explorer and son of T'Lera. ;Selik: Astrocartographer of the mission. Selik was a member of the Vulcan High Command and would act as representative if contact was established with Earth. ;T'Syra: T'Syra did monitor Earth's radio signals, but also was the healer on the mission and xenobilogy expert. She was the partner of Selik's and accomponied commander T'Lera in all but the first mission. ;Stell: Sociologist and musician, but also capable to work as a technician. Argo III inhabitants ; Yoshi ; Tatya Bilash: A "full-figured" woman of Russian descent. USS Enterprise crew (2284) ;Tran Van Ky: Communications officer who received three commendations during Spock's training missions. ;Mathee: Lieutenant USS Enterprise crew (2265) ; Gary Mitchell ; Elizabeth Dehner: Psychiatrist aboard the Enterprise who died after in the first year under Kirk's command. Elizabeth Dehner was once the room mate of Krista Sivertsen during her internship and was a student of McCoy's. Until her posting aboard Enterprise she worked at Aldebaran. ; Lee Kelso AeroMar crew ;Jason Nyere: Captain ;Melody Sawyer ;Henry Moy: Ensign ;Reeta Patel: Lieutenant References ;AeroNav: The government of United Earth sometime after 2040. Its main command center was located at Norfolk and it was in control of space efforts, possibly being the predecessor to the United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA). AeroNav was in direct command of the Ocean-going vessels of United Earth, including the CSS Delphinus. ;M-155: ;Argo III: Tang farm in the Pacific Ocean. ;Kiev: Tatya has an aunt working as a news correspondant in Kiev. ;Starbase 6: McCoy visited Starbase 6 in 2265, Dr. Piper takes his position as chief medical officer aboard the Enterprise during this trip. ;Carl Sagan: Melody jokingly speculated Carl Sagan once said aliens look like petunias. ;T'Sri: T'Sri is a healer specialized in psychology. She was the only expert close enough to Earth, but currently on the 17 days remote Rigel XII ;T'sai: The Vulcan master who guided Spock through kolinahr. ::The name was taken from the novel The Motion Picture. ;Commander Kyle: Former transporter chief of the Enterprise originating from Australia; Kirk didn't met him since Kyle's transfer to the Reliant. Timeline ;Note: The timeline of this book was originally based on the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology. ;1823: Savar is born. ;2028: Melody Sawyer participates in the tennis finals on moon basis Goddard and finishes as second. ;2045: The Vulcan scoutship crashlands on Earth. ;2048: The Icarus arrives in the Alpha Centauri system. ;2055: Major breakthrough in warp technology research. ;2065: The Amity rescues the crew of a disabled Vulcan ship in the Solar system. This marks the official first contact. ;2265: Kirk, Spock, Kelso, Mitchel, and Dehner beam down to M-155. ;2284: The novel Strangers from the Sky is published. Footnotes Category:Novels Category:Audio de:Fremde vom Himmel